One proposed vehicle comprises an internal combustion engine having a purifying catalyst that purifies exhaust gas, an electronic control unit that executes a catalyst deterioration reducing control upon a satisfaction of a catalyst deterioration acceleration condition that accelerates deterioration of the purifying catalyst and executes a catalyst smell reducing control upon a satisfaction of a catalyst smelling condition that makes the purifying catalyst smell (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This vehicle is described as a vehicle, giving a high priority to executing the catalyst deterioration reducing control that prohibits a fuel cutoff when a vehicle speed is more than or equal to a preset vehicle speed, and giving a high priority to executing the catalyst smell reducing control that performs the fuel cutoff when the vehicle speed becomes less than the preset vehicle speed, in consideration that there are few cases to give the driver or passenger unpleasantness since the catalyst smell does not stay near the vehicle during its drive at a high or middle vehicle speed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-147082